Out of the Darkness
by disneyqueen
Summary: (New Version) Ariel finally has her dream to be human only to have it shattered. Eric is lost in a dream of his own, a haunting nightmare of a phantom voice. Meanwhile evil grows around them with superstition, lies, and betrayal. Can the two find their way out of the darkness and find the light of love and dreams again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi , everyone.**

 **I know you wanted a continuation of "Out of the Dark" by xSummersx. She did a wonderful job with the story I had asked her to write years ago. She is a wonderful and talented writer and I thank her so much for writing it for me when I could not. And I know I will be compared to her, but I hope you give this version a fair shot. Our writing styles are very different and I have a plan in mind for the story (even though the first two chapters will cover the same material).**

 **I own nothing, except the plot and an other future characters not seen in the Disney version. Everything else belongs to Disney. I have no BETAer for this so any mistakes are mine alone. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this version.**

Sunlight danced upon the surface of the ocean. Its light once a mere curiously was now was a beacon of life. Her arms wrapped around her two companions, propelling her fragile body upward. Her lungs burned. Bright rays drew close and closer.

She broke the surface.

For a brief moment, she felt completely free. The sun's warm glow tickled her skin as she arched upward in triumph like a bird in flight. Fresh air filled her lungs with new life. Her dreams had become real.

Pain and gravity simultaneously harmonized as she sank back into the ocean.

"Ari-el, ye hav to move," Sebastian called from her right.

She tried, but her new legs only thrashed aimlessly in the water, unable to follow her commands. Their only wish was to rest. Her mind swam. Instinct and stories of death from her youth battled inside her. The ever-present current swept her and her companions along as if they were nothing, but drift wood. An empty horizon stretched out before them.

The three companions pushed forward until the sun had begun its descent. Fatigue bore on all three of them. Ariel stared to the empty horizon.

 _Did Eric move his castle?_ Ariel mused. The journey had not seemed to take this long when she had rescued him. But then her strong and graceful tail had aided her rather than the two limp legs.

Something hard brushed against her. Her hands reached out, but the strange marital seemed to stretch on both sides like a wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark silhouette its base like that of a ship. Panic shot through her, but her arms could only move her forward. She tried to push past, but the net wall only ensnared her. Moments later, the net began to lift her from the sea.

Her blue eyes sought frantically for an escape. She had heard Sebastian's pincers cut through the material, but a jolt of movement had dropped him back to the sea before he could aid her. The desperate cries of her friend and guardian were soon swallowed by distance as she was hosted further from the sea.

Ariel struggled against the ropes. The web held firm. Its thin netting sliced across her palms and back, like sharp coral.

Voices from overhead called out in surprise like a flock of seagulls.

Another jolt, then a swing, and she felt herself tumbling out of the net. The world blurred as her head struck against the sooth wooden deck. In that split second, her body treasured that moment of rest. And thenit shivered from a wash of cold that blew over her as the warmth of sea vanished.

She turned her head and looked up at the circle of sailors. Her blue gaze took in everything from their rounded fins and two dark tails and their striped or white tops. But where the men on the prince's ship had been cheerful, these men were solemn creatures.

Cold, exhaustion, and still mild curiosity kept her still. Who were these men?

Shrewd, harsh eyes fell upon her.

"Looky here, what's this?" a deep voice asked.

"Ye idiot, it's a girl." Another answered.

Confusion pulsed through her. _What? Who?_

One of the pirates stepped toward her.

Ariel tried to scramble away, but a large hand grasped her ankle and pulled her back. Again, her eyes darted around, but nothing lay in reach. One of the pirates crawled on top of her, straddling her.

"Where did ye dress go?" a third man asked.

Ariel shook her head. What were they saying?

Thick fingers grasped her chin, forcing their eyes to lock. The pirate leaned down, a cruel smile lit his face. "How bout a kiss, missy?"

Dark clouds rolled overhead. The scent of a storm caught on the breeze.

"All hands!" A voice bellowed.

The pirate upon her leapt up, following the others like a pod of school fish. Their rounded fins pounded across the deck in ordered chaos.

Ariel lay forgotten upon the deck. Confusion and fear pulsed her though her. Her new body wanted to curl in on itself. Those looks the men gave her made her cold skin crawl. Had her father been right after all? His words against humanity ran through her mind.

She tried to push herself up, but the wooden floor tipped and sent her slamming against the rail. Large waves crashed overboard. She tried grab the railing, but an unexpected tilt of the ship tossed her back into the ocean.

Flashes of lighting tore through the sky. The familiar waters lashed against her. Salt stung her torn back and palms. Her small, fragile body caught in an unforgiving tempest. In vain, she tried to keep herself afloat. But now she was no more than a speck of sea foam. Consciousness slipped in and out as the dark waves rocked her in their cool embrace like a mother and their child.

Somewhere in her dreams, she found herself upon a bank of sand. Each white grain a hot needle against her skin. Icy water lapped at her ankles. But the only thing she knew, instinctively, was at last a resting calm before she slipped back into blissful darkness once more.

XxX

Prince Eric sighed, staring out to the horizon. The same argument between himself and his adviser replaying in his mind. Only a week, on his birthday, he and his men had been in a ship wreck. His last sight had been stack of barrels and then nothing until he had awoken on shore to the sound of a haunting beautiful voice. No matter what Grimsby said he knew he had not dreamt the encounter up. A girl had saved his life. Her song like a lifeline drawing him up from shallow depths. Its soft, lilting melody stirred his soul. Sailors talked of siren songs luring men to their deaths, but this girl had been real…a true angel.

 _I am going to find her_ , he thought. _She's out there some-_

A loud, quick succession of barking roused him from his thoughts.

He looked around, but the white and gray mutt had wondered off again. He followed the coastline to the eastern part of the beach.

"Max?"

Another bark.

Eric turned and froze. What in heaven's name was he seeing?

Not five feet away a naked woman lay upon the sand. His eyes dropped to the sand and then out to the empty horizon. Sunlight sparkled upon the calm ocean. Only the faintest breeze, the rhythmic waves, and Max's panting broke the quiet morning. There had been no reports of another ship wreck since the one he had been on last week. How had this woman gotten here?

Slowly, he raised his head again. There was an eerie stillness to her.

"Miss?" He asked softly, stepping closer.

No answer.

He stepped even closer, unable to avoid taking in the scene. The woman lay on her stomach. Her head lay almost framed between her arms as if she had somehow managed to pull herself this far before she had collapsed. Chapped and torn lips fell naturally into a tiny smile. A mane of tangled, limp red hair fanned around her like a vial. Her entire back had been painted by the sun's harsh brush. Beneath the red sunburn, he noted a string of purple knotted close to her shoulder blades and then cuts crisscrossing her lower back. Her waist itself was small, but somehow not from being malnourished.

"Miss?" He tried again.

Still, she remained still.

He knelt beside her, averting his eyes, and went to check her pulse. His fingers touched her right cheek as he brushed away the red hair from her neck. It took a second, but the pulse was strong.

Eric sighed in relief. Carefully, he removed his own shirt and gingerly wrapped her in it and picked up her bridal style. In his arms, the girl felt like a doll. Her face laying against his chest was so peaceful it was almost possible to imagine the torment she must have gone through had not happened.

Max ran ahead and bounded up the stairs.

Eric heard a faint curse before his adviser, Grimsby, stumbled to the threshold. His thin hands fidgeted as he straightened his black jacket.

Grimsby huffed in impatience. "Prince Eric, the dog just…oh my."

"Call the physician and get Carlotta here," Eric said.

As if summoned by his voice alone, the plump housekeeper appeared. She made to curtsy and then crossed herself, her eyes wide. Eric could only speculate what the housekeeper thought of the scene before her. But at the moment, he didn't care.

"Please get her take good care of her, Carlotta."

"Of course, your highness."

Almost with reluctance, Eric placed the wounded girl in Carlotta's arms and charge. He watched silently as the older woman spirited herself and the girl upstairs.

Grimsby cleared his throat. "What…?"

"I don't know what happened. I just…well Max found her. I thought he might have found a crab or something to play with."

"I guess the old mutt is good for something after all. He helped me find you that day too."

Eric nodded, absentmindedly touching his cheek. After the strange girl had woken him, the next sensation he recalled was Max giving him a slobby kiss of relief. In his day dreams, he still felt another touch. The most tender of caresses upon his right cheek. But that he was knew he had imagined.

 _Focus_ , he told herself.

Eric turned to Grimsby. "Have there been any more reports of local ship wrecks?"

"No, at least none that I'm aware of. Do you think that's what happened to the poor girl?"

"Well with the weather has been strange lately."

Grimsby frowned. "Yes, yes. King Triton must be very upset. Now come on my boy, you yourself, could use a change of clothes and some food. You skipped breakfast."

Eric sighed and followed his adviser back to his own chambers. He ignored the sideways looks of the staff. They would have more gossip soon. The same question was already on his lips. Who was the girl?

 **So, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I own nothing, except the plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

A cool sea breeze flew over her from the opened balcony window; its gentle caress drawing her slowly back to consciousness. Sunlight and a strange, sweet fragrance just above her filled the air. Where was she that was so peaceful?

 _Where was she?_

Panic coursed through her. She bolted up, only to instantly regret it, all her limps screaming in protest. Bliss followed directly by agony seemed to be a pattern now. Her eyes surveyed her surroundings, but even that simple action drained her. Slowly, she lowered herself back down against the soft bed. Overhead she stared at the white canopy and the swirling gold designs along the ceiling.

Through the haze of pain, something clicked in her mind. Happiness swept through her, dulling the pain. She tossed the covers aside and pulled the pink cloth around her up past her knees. She gazed at her new legs.

A few lack and blue marks covered the pale skin. The bottoms of her feet stung lightly from cuts. Her tiny toes stared back at her, almost winking at her as they moved. They were perfect! She smiled, wiggling her toes again and again.

Her head turned to the right as another odd, jingling, sound met her ears. Her eyebrows rose as she watched the tiny knob twist before the door opened. The doors in the old shipwrecks she explored just needed a good shove to open if they remained intact. Did humans not know that? Or maybe it was a human custom to use those round knobs.

A second later, a plump older woman stepped inside carrying a tiny tower of white cloth in her arms. Their eyes soon locked.

Slowly, Ariel rose into a sitting position. Embarrassment colored her cheeks. A princess was never rude to others and just lay about. But then did pain not excuse her.

The plump woman donned in a blue and black top and a wide brown tail which swayed with her as she bustled about. Her face was round too with small and quick eyes. All her movements quick and precise. Her feet muffled across the blue patterned rug and then clicked against solid wood as she came near the bed.

Instinct drew the covers back around Ariel.

The woman stilled and then laid a hand to her chest. "My name's Carlotta, miss."

Ariel lowered the sheet and smiled. Placing a hand on her chest, she moved her lips. No sound came out. Surprise lit her blue gaze.

"You're safe here," the woman, Carlotta, said.

Ariel nodded. The words and calm manner of the woman clear. Ariel mouthed her name again with the same result.

"What is it, dear?"

Slowly, Ariel looked up at the maid. Fresh pain sailed through her. A deep rawness clung to her throat, a silent plea. Her fingers tapped gently against her throat as if she could draw her voice back.

"You can't…?"

Ariel shook her head.

"Well there now, it's all right. I'll draw you a bath. That will help, yes," she said with a smile.

Ariel silently watched the older woman turn and disappear through another smaller door. The quick succession of words meant little to her, but whatever it was it sounded nice. Whatever it meant, the woman must want her to follow.

Ariel moved to the edge of the bed and gingerly placed her feet on the floor. Tentatively, she stood. Her feet slid out beneath her. She collapsed, her lips opened in a silent cry of alarm and pain. Agony swam throughout her broken body. A wet sensation filled her eyes even as the pain subsided.

Finding more balance on her hands and knees, she crawled over to the balcony.

Ignoring the pain, she pulled herself back to her feet and leaned against the frame.

The gentle sea breeze called to her. Mid afternoon sun danced across the calm ocean. No hint of the last night's storm remained. She breathed in the familiar scents. A pang of homesickness stirred in her heart as she stared out toward the blue horizon. Her mind soon dove back beneath the waves to the darkened lair of the sea witch.

" _You have seven months," the sea witch said._

 _Ariel frowned. Why such a long time?_

 _Ursula smiled, catching the thought. "I am fair woman. Seven months to get the prince to fall for you before sunset with the kiss of true love. When that happens, you will remain human forever, but…" Her voice dipped in apology. "If that does not come to pass, you turn back into a mermaid and belong to me."_

 _Ariel gulped. Was it worth the risk? Could she just abandon her family? But then when would she get the chance to explore the world above again? And surely Eric would recognize her instantly. No matter what her father said, her heart knew he was different than the other humans._

" _Oh yes, I almost forgot." Ursula continued. "There's just one more thing. After all you can't get something for nothing you know."_

" _But I don't have-"_

 _A black tentacle slapped against her lips before Ursula continued. "I'm not asking for much, my sweet. Just a token really and you'll never miss it. All I want is your voice."_

 _Ariel pushed the tentacle away. "But without my voice how will I ever-?"_

" _You'll have your looks. That prey face of yours could turn anyone's head and has no one ever told you the importance of body language?"_

 _Ariel took a deep breath._

" _Do we have a deal then?"_

"Ah, I see you're up."

Ariel spun, tripping over herself in the process, and collapsed against the opened window.

Carlotta moved swiftly to her side and held out a hand to her. "Yes, it might take a while till your back to your old self. Let me help you."

Ariel accepted the woman's hand and wiped the tears from her face. Together they walked into a smaller chamber. The room itself was beyond her dreams, but soon her gaze fell upon the large tub set in the middle. She almost jumped into the water. Her broken body finally finding some relief within the calm waters and bubbles.

Half an hour later, Carlotta helped her out and began to dry her off. A sharp wince slipped through Ariel's lips as the rough towel rubbed against her sunburn back.

Carlotta mumbled an apology and carefully supported her back into the main bed chamber.

The maid then quickly moved and started to pull out different large gowns from the wardrobe. Light pinks, blues, and white fabrics danced before Ariel's eyes. Finally, she reached out and picked one. Its fabric smooth beneath her fingers.

Carlotta held the gown a little higher. "This one?"

Ariel nodded.

"Shall we go see Prince Eric?"

 _Eric_ , the name sounded like heaven to her ears.

"He has been asking after all morning," Carlotta said.

Ariel smiled, her blue eyes sparkled.

XxX

Recent trade negotiations and local business reports lay discarded before him. The prospect of shifting through them the furthest thing from Eric's mind. What was going on with the girl? The physician had confirmed her injuries to be minor, besides the sunburn, but that even that would heal in time. Eric hoped it was true.

There was something about her that instinctively called him to her. Perhaps it was the fact that his rescuer had left him only with the haunting sound of her voice. He would make certain the maiden was well looked after and cared for.

"Your highness, is everything alright?"

Eric turned to see Grimsby. "Yes, why do you ask?"

The adviser moved over to the desk. "It has just been a few hours and you have yet to start-"

"Yes, Grim. I know, but I cannot focus right now. Has there been any news on the girl?"

"I believe Carlotta told one of the other maids that the girl has awoken. And now forgive me for saying this, but you cannot be wasting your time like this, Eric. Your father wants you to understand the rule of a king not keep- where are you going?"

Eric paused at the threshold and glanced over his shoulder. "A prince must check on his guests."

Without waiting for an answer, Eric strode out of the study through the palace.

Footsteps and a low voice roused him from his thoughts. Carlotta's voice carried through the hall. "It's all right, my dear. One step at a time."

Eric moved to greet them only to hesitate at the doorframe, transfixed by the sight before him.

The girl gently pushed herself from Carlotta's supportive arms and stepped forward. Her gown a simple day dress; its white bodice and skirt bordered by a rich floral and muted gold fabric, swayed as she walked. The lack of a corset was evident, but then he recalled the cuts and bright sunburn covering her back. Perhaps Carlotta had been right in this one moment to forget propriety. The golden fabric must be torture enough for the girl. Long crimson hair fall gracefully around her shoulders and down her back. Ballet slippers glided easily across the floor as the girl twirled.

Clear astonishment shone in her face as she moved through the room. He tried to image the chamber from her eyes. Numerous crystal chandlers hung overhead. Polished wooden floors appeared almost to reflect the sun's rays from the massive eastern windows. The vast sea lay just outside the large eastern wall like a blue stage for the silver dancers of moonlight.

In a month, the silent chamber would be filled with music and dance when his parents returned from their voyage.

"Your highness," Carlotta called.

Eric grimaced like a child caught snatching a cookie before supper.

The girl spun, her arms wind milling a moment before she caught herself. Despite the awkwardness of the last second, her composure melted into a refined dignity as he entered the room. A bright smile slid across her face.

He felt her gaze studying him. He could only imagine what he looked like to her. A tall slim build dressed in the fashion of a sailor rather than a prince. His black hair tousled. But the sea was where he felt most at home.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

Eric swallowed the lump in his throat and collected himself. "It's good to see you up, miss."

The girl smiled and ducked her head in modesty.

"I hope you slept well."

She titled her head.

Eric grinned softly. He pointed to her and then tucked his two hands to the right side of his head. "You sleep well?"

Blue eyes lit with humor before she nodded.

Eric lowered his hands and smiled. "Well at least you understand me."

Carlotta nodded. "Yes, your highness. She appears to understand some of our language, but not all. And sir-"

"Perhaps we can try another," Grimsby said, entering the hall.

"Grim, wait a-"

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle."

The girl blinked and stared mutely at Grimsby.

"Grimsby, please." Carlotta stepped to Grimsby and beckoned Eric closer. A soft and sad affection filled her voice. "The girl has been through something terrible and does not speak at all."

A new wave of concern filled him. What could have caused such a thing? An accident when she was small or…no it didn't matter.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the girl continue exploring the hall on tentative feet. He noted the same amazement he had seen earlier. Even then he felt her gaze continue to fall upon him as well. As if she could hardly believe he was real. Did she realize how lucky she had been? It had only been by the grace of God that he…well Max found her by the shore.

Perhaps there was another way for them to communicate.

Eric stepped back and gestured to the right. "Miss, will you come with me?"

The maiden nodded.

Eric turned and led the small group through the dancing hall and into the dark paneled library.

He moved over to a desk and picked up a quill. "Can you write something for us?"

The girl accepted the quill. Her fingers instinctively moved to correctly hold it. She leaned over the procured parchment and touched the tip to the parchment. Confusion glistened in her eyes. She looked at the tip and began to shake it as if the ink had become stuck within the writing instrument itself.

Grimsby slide the ink well to her. "There you are, miss."

The girl's eyebrows rose with interest at the round copper ink well. With her free hand, she reached out and touched the opened rim. Surprise and delight light her face even as her finger tips smeared with ink.

"Oh, here, miss." Carlotta pulled a handkerchief from her apron pocket and tried to wipe away the ink.

But the girl pulled her hand free. Her thin thumb and index finger smeared the dark liquid around like a curious child. Before anyone could stop it, the red-haired maiden had touched her ink stained finger to her tongue. Her face contorted in cute disgust as she recoiled from the taste and held out her hand for Carlotta to clean. The once white handkerchief was soon spotted black.

"She's most peculiar," Grimsby muttered.

The girl lowered her eyes, perhaps ashamed at the mistake.

Eric chuckled, smiling. "I always wondered what ink tasted like. Not good I gather."

The girl grinned back at him.

Eric gently took the quill from her and dipped it into the ink well. "Here, now you can write something."

The girl nodded, took the quill back, and wrote. With a bright smile, she held out the paper to Eric.

Eric smiled and looked down at her work. Scripted squares, a few dotted and intricate designs, and something that resembled a heart sat above one of a small triangle.

Grimsby read over the prince's shoulder and shook his head. "It's nothing, but scribbles."

Eric turned to Carlotta. "Was she able to tell you anything? Her name?"

"No, your highness."

Eric nodded. "Well maybe I can guess."

The girl seemed to brighten at the idea.

"Okay, what about, Mildred?"

Cute disgust shone on her face.

Eric held up his hands and chuckled. "Okay, no Mildred then. What about Diana?"

She shook her head.

"Annabelle?"

Another shake.

"Racheal?"

"Could it be, Eva?" Grimsby said.

"Or Mettalise?" Carlotta suggested.

The guesses continued for a few minutes. Each one rejected with a simple shake of the head.

"What about, Marina?" Carlotta suggested. "I think it means from the sea, which I believe fits perfectly."

"Marina?" Eric tested the name to himself. It was beautiful, but something felt off about it. But for now, it was better than nothing.

He turned to the girl. "Do you like that name? At least for now. Marina?"

The girl's lips pressed together. One could watch the wheels turning behind her blue eyes as she tested the name herself. After a moment, she smiled in approval.

"Well, miss Marina." Eric smiled and waved his arm about the room. "May I show you around my home?"

Sparkling blue eyes and a warm smile answered him.

 **So, things went a little wild as I wrote. The first thing with the length of time, seven is also a symbolic number and for the over arching story I thought more time was needed to treat the topic with more respect as Ariel is trying to face her problems.**

 **And I always thought it odd that it took a day and a half before Eric decided to guess her name. Ariel is a hard name to mimic or mouth with one's lips. With no Sebastian to whisper her name, I had to give her another name for the time being, I hope that neither of these turn anyone off this story. Please review and let me know what you think. More coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here is the next chapter. I am sorry it is so short, but I wanted to get something up this weekend. I own nothing, but the plot as everything else belongs to Disney. Hope you this chapter. More (and longer) will becoming soon.**

 _Look over there…what's that?_

The refrain circled through her mind. Each new surface held something splendid for her senses to examine. Nonetheless the exploration of the palace itself dazzled her. Silent, though bubbling glee, swam inside her. Her nose even twitched at the odd scent coming from the wooden floors and the railings as they strode from room to room.

It was a treasure hunt of discovery with some rooms being sparse while others seemed filled to the brim with strange objects adorning every nook and cranky. Even the smallest object did not escape her wandering gaze.

While her eyes took in her surroundings, her ears hummed with Eric's voice. Tales of his childhood as he ran through the castle corridors with the fluffy creature called a dog or minor history on an artifact she found interest. Even Carlotta was asked to add her thoughts as she accompanied them as a chaperone. The older man, Grimsby, had gone off to discuss some important issues with other men. But it was Eric's stories which in sang in her ears like sweet music. History had never been her strongest subject. Now it was a song she wanted to memorize each note.

Rounding a corner, she found herself in another long and open hallway. Different sized and colored diamonds gaze a clear pattern to the floor. That same fresh small filled her nose. Large paintings adorned the walls. Blue cloth covered benches sat beneath square windows facing south now. A few other chambers branched off, but in this moment, she found herself focused only on the far end of the passage.

She turned to Eric, a mischievous smile on her face.

Eric stared down at her. "What is it?"

Ariel pointed down the hall.

"Yes, we can go." Eric made to step forward, but Ariel grabbed his arm. He turned back to her. "Was it something else?"

Ariel again pointed to the far end and then to her feet.

"Miss Marina, I'm not-"

Ariel pointed between them.

"We?"

She nodded and then her right fingers curled over the open palm of her left hand and pretended to scurry across it like a crab.

"We…race?" Eric asked.

Ariel clapped at the answer in reward.

Carlotta stepped forward. "Miss Marina, it's not-"

"Carlotta, it's all right." Eric laid a reassuring hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Besides it might be just the thing she needs."

Ariel's eyebrows furrowed briefly before she smiled at recognizing Eric's consent to the idea. Despite the uneasy start and the pain, her new legs wished to drive her forward in a race like the ones Eric had spoken of in his youth. How often had she herself raced her friends or even her father in a swim or on seahorse back? The friendly competition always made her heart swell with joy. While there were no twists and turns on this route, the notion of a race upon her new legs thrilled her.

Carlotta sighed. "Just be-"

Ariel began to run. The sensation somehow easier than walking as she moved down the passage. She grinned to herself as she heard Eric's laughter as he ran after her. Its joyful sound dividing her concentration. The fast pace also causing a strange light-headiness to come over her. And her slippers, caught in a current of their own, swam away from her.

She vaguely felt Eric reach for her, his fingers brushing against her elbow, but gravity was quicker.

Agony shot through her as she landed on her back upon the floor. The scream inside her pounded against her skull as its only release. For few breaths, she just lay still. Tears glistened in her eyes even as the pain slowly subsided. Curiosity soon took hold again as she examined the ceiling.

Diverse and different colored shapes crafted with gold along the rims hung along the ceiling like mini paintings. Each separated by a white stripe that passed in between the panes like a path through a well-trimmed garden or maze. How strange that such a sight could be given to the ceiling.

Seconds later, Eric's face swam into view above her. His blue eyes gaze shone with concern as he knelt at the side as he stumbled over between apologies and asking after her well-being.

Carefully, she pushed herself back up.

Eric laid a hand upon her back. "Oh. Are you-?"

Ariel winced and pulled away from the gentle touch. Even the fabric of the gown rubbed painfully against her skin. Her injuries blossoming again to life.

"Miss Marina, what is wrong?" Eric asked.

Ariel swallowed, but the pain continued.

"Perhaps some tea, your highness?" Carlotta asked. "The gir-Miss Marina, must be dying of thirst and it calms the nerves."

Eric turned to her. "Yes, please."

Ariel listened as the maid scurried off; the click of her fins soon faded. How was she dying of… thrust? What did that mean? Still, her throat burned not unlike when she taken her first breath of air. And her head was pounded. What was going on with her?

Eric held out his hand to her. "It's all right. Here now take my hand."

Ariel accepted the assistance, her cheeks flushed.

Eric gently took her arm and escorted her over to a small seat by an opened window. The soft breeze blew gently against her face.

"It's all right." Eric repeated and then smiled. "I think you just got overly excited. You are still healing."

Ariel nodded, her gaze drawn briefly to the window. Out to the east, while the scent of the air still hung in the air, she noted a green lawn in the distance and further still a tall brown spiral and white walls though little else could be seen from this vantage point.

Eric seemed to follow her gaze. "Just there you can see the town."

Ariel turned to him, her brows furrowed. _Town?_

"It's a…small part of my kingdom. With shops and houses, the local church. Would you a tour of that soon?"

Ariel grinned and nodded eagerly. Every new word a promise of knowledge.

"Can you describe where you come from?"

Ariel paused. What could she saw? Eric was a wonderful guesser at her thoughts, but would he understand if she tried to explain it to him? The moment passed as the clicking sound of her fins returned.

Ariel turned and saw Carlotta carrying a tray with two small cups.

"Here you go, dear." Carlotta handed it to her. "Careful, it's hot."

Indeed, a pulsing heat seemed to emit from the small cup warming her hands. Her eyebrows rose as she studied the object's contents. A faint aroma wafted upward to her: sweet and some form of fruit mixed together. The liquid within a peculiar shade of brown. Did they catch some water lava within this cute cup? But no already the heat seemed to be dying. Slowly, she brought the cup to her lips, the taste of that messy black ink lingering in her mouth, and drank.

Warmth and a sense of calmness swam through her as the water slid down her throat. The burning sensation instantly began to fade. Droplets of dark liquid ran down her chin, but she did not care. When she had finished, she briefly wondered if she might ask Eric for his cup. Whatever concoction tea was, she enjoyed it.

Harsher clicks sounded down the hall and a moment later Grimsby appeared. The taller man strode in with purpose. His black suit and the purple cloth that hung from what appeared to his neck, still held a pristine look though his eyes seemed weary.

He stopped and bowed. "Your highness, I beg your pardon, but the council is awaiting you."

Eric sighed. "I will be there in a moment and you can start the discussion without me."

Grimsby bowed and retreated from the hall.

Eric turned to her. "I am sorry, but I have to go see about this."

"She will be just fine with me, Eric," Carlotta said. "And I believe rest will still do her good. It is a wonder she's made it this long."

"I know she will." He turned to Ariel once more. "Until dinner then, miss Marina."

Ariel inclined her head to him. The manners of a perfect merprinces. She watched sadly as he departed from her side. But a new warmth spread through her, counting the moments already until they were together again. And in the meantime, there was more to see and, as much as her mind resisted, her body yearned for rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I don't own anything except the plot. Enjoy.**

 _She was running along the hallway again. The new intricate decorations of the palace surrounded her. But now the enticing twists and turns of the sea joined her vision as she raced. Her new legs drove onward like in a game of hide and seek. Gliding along as though it was a strange dance between them. How she relished the freedom they offered. She could imagine that it was like flying. Soaring high above the world, free._

 _Cheerful laughter followed her. Strong arms soon encircled her waist. They lifted her, and spun her around. She grinned in glee, imaging her own laughter mixing with his. Her prince. A moment later, she collapsed back upon the ground._

 _Joy washed over her. Everything was so perfect here above the waves. She rolled onto her back, filled with happiness, and gazed up at the expensive blue sky._

 _Dread instantly bit into her. The joyful laughter shifted into violent sneers and whistles. Faces of the pirate crew surrounded her. A scream caught in her throat. The air in her lungs stanched away in the dry air. She shut her eyes even as she felt the last bit of clothing torn from her. Her hands rose instinctively to cover herself though in vain._

' _What do we have here?' a voice inquired._

 _Against her judgement, she opened her eyes._

 _Eric leaned over her, just as he had done in the hallway. But now no concern shone in his gaze. Hatred…and lust. She wanted to call out, question him. Her lips moved silently. Eric ignored her, a cruel smirk coming to his lips. More shouts of approval rose around them._

 _A moment later, as if disgusted by her, Eric tossed her aside like a fish. The world spun as she struck the wall. What in all seven seas was happening? More hands struck her. Seconds later, he pulled her from the deck away from those cruel hands._

 _Her mind whirled. 'He does car- '_

 _That same unnatural, cold smile returned to his face. His hand slid across her back a second before he shoved her over the ship's side into the dark waters. The current wrapped her in its chilling embrace. Down…down…._

Ariel shot up in bed. Her arms flared as if fighting the strong current in her dreams. Her lungs burned as the darkness closed in around her.

An instant later, the world of her new bedchamber came back to her. The covers wrapped in a tangle about her legs. Long shadows stretched across the floor, signaling the arrival of twilight. Its fading light cast the wooden panels of her room into a soft amber glow.

How long had she slept? She had never been on to doze off, except on occasion during one of Sebastian's lectures. Perhaps she had been more tired than she thought. Her explorations of the palace earlier now a whirl of various colors and shapes than anything else.

In the next moment, a fresh wave of panic filled her. Her throat tickled against the dry air. She cast her eyes about the room, but saw no water. The itch slowly grew into a raw burn the longer she waited. Survival instinct warred with her rational mind that humans did not require the constant water as a mermaid or fish.

 _Was this what Carlotta had meant by dying of thirst?_ Ariel asked herself as her breathing grew shallower.

A knock at the door and then the familiar sound of clicking fins roused her briefly from the pain. From her vantage point, Ariel watched vaguely as the older woman went to a white vase and poured something into a cup. The itch continued to gnaw her throat.

Carlotta went quickly to her side and held out a cup. "Here now."

Ariel grabbed the cup and downed its contents. The cool liquid eased the pain in her throat. Droplets slid down her chin, but still she relished it. Human or mermaid, water was life. She drank three more cups before she felt her breathing return to normal. Her gaze flickered to the pitcher making note of it and set the empty cup down on the bedside table.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Carlotta asked.

Ariel managed a nod.

"Do you feel well enough for dinner?" The older woman pointed to her and then mimed the act of eating. "You hungry, yes?"

A rumbling stomach answered for her.

"Well, then, lets get you dressed."

Ariel stood and moved to the closet; the act of walking easier now. But the excitement from earlier, at her first true exploration of the world above, had faded into a dull hue just as the bright sun descended into the dim glow of dusk each night. What was going on with her? Perhaps she was still tired.

She fingered the soft fabric of the golden gown.

"Oh no." Carlotta laughed softly as she came up beside her. "That is a day dress. You shall need something else for dinner."

Ariel frowned and looked over at Carlotta. How many gowns did human girls wear? What was wrong with the one from earlier? And why did the maid…Carlotta never change her gown of brown, blue and white? These humans were strange.

"Now let me see." Carlotta tsked quietly to herself as she examined the other gowns. Occasionally, she glanced over at Ariel, studying her too. Moments later, she selected another gown and led Ariel over to a looking glass. The dress was a light pink with stripes of white along the sleeves.

Ariel smiled in approval.

She gripped the sleeve of the nightgown, to pull it off, and froze. Images from her nightmare swam through her mind of the gown being ripped from her. Her fingers shifted and instead clutched the fabric closer to herself. The notion of being naked before anyone suddenly made her uneasy.

A moment later, she shook the thought away. It was only a dream. Eric was so kind to her. Even the merprinces she saw courting her sisters were not as respectful as her prince. Still, something nagged at her.

Carlotta looked over at her, eyebrows bent. "Miss Marina, are you all right?"

Ariel began to tug on the sleeve again, nervously, and winced. The soft fabric pushing against her back.

"Here now." Carlotta laid a hand over the former mermaid's and smiled. "Let me help you."

The maid directed her back into the large bathing room. She then instructed Ariel to bring her arms above her head as she had done before, then bent down and pulled the nightgown up and over in one fluid motion.

Ariel bit her lip, suppressing a whimper as the fabric brushed against her back and finally came away. Indeed, the cooler air lessened the consistent hum of pain. Still, modesty and…something else made her raise her arms against herself.

Carlotta pressed her lips together. She began to mumble to herself as she picked up another object. Her fingers ran along the white shell with strings attached.

Carlotta looked up. "I'm sorry, Miss Marina. I will try to be gentle and keep it as loose as I can. During the day it's fine, but for a lady to be properly dressed for dinner one must wear this. Though with your slim figure it might be difficult."

Most of the words the maid spoke swam over Ariel in a blanket of sound, but the notion of proper etiquette resonated with her. She may have not held to her father's rules, but up here, even without a voice, she represented the kingdom of Atlantica.

Ariel reached out and touched the discarded white shell. Disbelief lit her blue eyes. The material of the shell was a softer fabric than she expected not unlike the fabric of the gowns she wore, what Carlotta had called cotton. Its firmer shape held by some unknown force. Laces, of a softer material, dangled limply on either side of the shell. How did one wear such a thing?

"It's a corset." Carlotta took the object back and pressed it against her stomach. "It helps a lady keep a good figure and in good health. Now we shall have to get you a proper one, but this will do for now I think. May I?"

Ariel nodded her consent.

Carlotta remained true to her word as she pulled the shell…corset tighter around her. Even through the white shift worn beneath the corset, Ariel felt the stays bite softly into her back. Each piece of lace seemed to link with one of the cuts across her back. Her burned skin screamed in protest. Why did she have to torture herself so? Still, a part of her relished the firmness against her stomach. The solid, stiff fabric like armor no one could cut through though she could not recall why she had any need of armor. It had been a dream after all.

An hour later, Ariel strode through the long hallways with Carlotta at her side. The process was slower this time as she balanced on new shoes; another proper piece of attire. The tiny heels clicked against the wooden floors in a random slow beat unlike the slippers which had appeared to glide across the smooth surfaces.

Male voices soon floated over to them from an opened doorway further down the hall. Their conversation coming in fragments even as she walked closer.

"I'm not crazy…."

Another voice answered. "Listen to me, nice young ladies….."

"Grim, it was real….no matter what the council says."

"Eric, please…."

Carlotta gently tugged on her arm and pulled her into the threshold. "Go on, Miss Marina."

Ariel steadied herself and strode into the dining hall.

The room itself resembled the large audience hall she had seen earlier. Black and white titles patterned the floor. Except the middle of the room was occupied by a long wooden table and chairs set around it. A red carpet sat beneath the table almost like a raised pedestal for the royal table. Dangling crystal, above the table, caught the last rays of sunlight from the expansive window that filled an entire wall and a half. Colorful portraits hung on the opposite wall. The painted faces of nobility set forward, observing the sea and the horizon beyond.

All of this, Ariel took in a swift glance before her eyes settled on Eric. She noted that he had not changed for dinner except his black hair had been combed back. But then she could not imagine him in anything else. The white long sleeved shirt and dark black-gray pants fit him just right. Even then it was his eyes she noticed the most. His blue eyes had again widened upon her entrance.

Taking her in just as she did him. His gaze looked her up and down before resting her face. Beneath his gaze, a wave of vulnerability swept through her. The simple action calling to mind another pair of unkind eyes. She suppressed a shiver of disgust and lowered her eyes. Her hands absentmindedly brushing against the pink gown.

"You look…wonderful." Eric said.

Ariel looked up at him and grinned gently. The strange feeling banished by his warm words.

Grimsby moved past the prince to her side. "Miss Marina, we are honored to have such a beautiful guest for dinner." His hand slid across her back. "This-"

Ariel winced and pulled away from the adviser's touch only to bump into Eric. She stepped back, stumbling on her new legs, and almost fell over. But this time Eric caught her arm and steadied her. His fingers pressed gently against her wrist.

"There now…you're all right."

Ariel pulled out his grasp too. Her wrist tingled though weather from joy or sadness from the absence of his touch she could not name. The sudden urge to flee pulsed through her as she studied the prince anew. Would he try something again?

Eric held up his hands in a surrender motion. "I'm sorry. Miss Marina. I didn't mean to frighten you." He placed one of his hands on his back and looked at her. "It's your back right?"

Ariel frowned. His words again cutting through the heightened instincts. Was it just her back? The stiff laces of the corset dug lightly into her back, but it was not painful. Yet, she could not ignore the underlining hum that hovered over her now though she could not recall its source.

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked after a moment.

Ariel swallowed and then nodded at the familiar word. The change of topic welcomed. She moved past Eric over to the table and took a seat. Embarrassment and unease swept through her. Even if she had her voice, words would have been lost to her.

Her gaze lowered and studied the place settings instead as Grimsby struck up a conversation with the prince. Their words drifted over her in a steady drum of chatter on some conflict with the council. Most of the items were still unfamiliar. The midday meal had been some bread and cheese as they strode about the castle. She studied the dishes set before her and grinned. A dinglehopper!

The instrument Carlotta had used on her hair, a brush, was pleasant, but here was the correct item. She picked it up, grinning, and began to comb through her hair. The teeth of the comb flowed freely.

"Yes, it is…." Grimsby's voice trailed off.

Ariel paused as the conversation around her ended. Her gaze flickered between the adviser and Eric. Confusion written clearly on their faces.

Quickly, she set the comb down beside the plate and bit her lip. _Perhaps it's not polite to comb your hair at the table._

"Here, miss Marina, let us get you another fork," Grimsby said. "And Carlotta, my dear, what has Chef Louis prepared for tonight?"

"Oh, he's made his specialty in honor of our guest." She smiled as though she could taste the food herself. "Stuffed crab."

 _Crab?_ Ariel shook her head, disgust and sadness slamming against each other inside her.

Eric watched her. "What is it? Don't you like crab?"

Ariel shook her head.

Eric turned to the maid. "Carlotta, could Louis make something else for miss Marina?"

"But…, your highness, he has already prepared-"

"Then have him make more and send it to the council members." Eric turned to Ariel. "What do you eat where you come from?"

Ariel tilted her head to the right, pondering the question.

"Oh, Eric, don't torture the girl." Grimsby stood. "Let us go down to the kitchen see what Louis has that Miss Marina may find more to her taste."

Eric shifted. "Grim, you know Louis doesn't let me go into his domain."

"Well perhaps you should have thought more before you devoured all that cake."

"I was eight," Eric defended himself and turned. "What is it?"

Ariel cupped her hands as if she was holding a box. In her mind, she envisioned a loaf of bread.

Eric puckered his lips in thought. "You want…some meat?"

She shook her head.

Grimsby attempted a guess. "I think she wants a type of box?"

Eric glanced over at the adviser. "I think she's trying to describe food."

Ariel nodded. She then mimed breaking a hunk of bread off and chewing it.

"You want some…. Fruit… no bread?"

Ariel clapped in response.

Eric looked over at Carlotta. "Well you heard Miss Marina's request."

The maid nodded. "Of course,…and might she enjoy some soup. Something light for her first real meal might be better?"

"A very good idea, Carlotta." Eric said. "Please send apologizes to Louis."

Carlotta nodded. "Yes. It shall take a while longer, your highness."

Eric nodded. "That's all right. Bring the bread first."

The maid curtseyed and then moved to Ariel's chair. "Let me get you a new fork." Carlotta said, reaching for the dinglehopper.

Ariel laid her hand over the dinglehop…fork and shook her head. The maid blinked at the action. Out of the corner of her eye, Ariel saw the prince shrug. A near sigh of relief escaped Ariel's lips as the maid scurried out of the room.

Despite Carlotta's claims, the new meal arrived with almost surprising speed. Three large bowls were set at each place.

Ariel stared down at the soup. Small green leaves sat in a circle on top of the dark red liquid. Her nose twitched as a fruity aroma wafted up at her. It amazed her how much humans make with water.

She watched the two gentlemen pick up their rounded top utensils and used it to eat the soup. She followed their example and spooned the soup to her lips and drank. A smile lit her face as she took two more spoonfuls. The fruity flavor tasted sweet upon her tongue.

"You like it then," Eric said.

Ariel swallowed her mouthful and nodded.

"Hm…I must thank you, miss." Grimsby smiled. "I cannot recall the last time I had soup like this. It hits the spot on a day like this."

Eric nodded in agreement.

A comfortable lull fell over the chamber. Only the gentlest clicks of a spoon handle against bowl broke the silence. Within the quiet and between pleasing mouthfuls of soup, Ariel found herself studying Eric. His tanned skin and the firm set of jaw. His manners as he ate and drank, the pinnacle of a prince. It was still impossible to believe him to be real.

Footsteps soon sounded as Carlotta moved to Eric's side. A large covered plate carried in her arms.

"I am sorry, your highness." Carlotta shifted the doomed plate. "But one of the council sent this to you."

"Carlotta, I don't-"

"Eric," Grimsby called, a warning in his tone.

Ariel recognized the tone. Her father and eldest sister often used it when Ariel or one of her other sisters made a slip against members of the court. It was important to keep the connection pleasant between royalty and courtiers.

Carlotta set the plate down and removed the lid to reveal a stuffed crab.

Ariel stiffened. The once pleasant scents of dinner churned her stomach. Its unnatural color of its shell and the stillness of death clenched her heart. She knew humans ate those from the sea, she had been brought up on those tales, but to see it was something else. She watched, with baited breath, Eric cut into the shell and ate. A satisfactory smile slid across his face, savoring the meal before him.

The rational part that understood his actions fled from her as she watched. In her mind's eye, she saw the smile twist into a cruel smirk…..mocking her. She tried to brush the idea aside, but the sight still gnawed at her.

"Miss?"

The single word snapped something inside her. All the contradictory emotions that had pulled at her throughout the meal slammed together. The corset seemed to tighten, cutting her breath as she tried to clear her mind. Out…she needed to get out to process all these emotions. She heard the chair brush back against the carpet as she stood, bowed her head to the two men, and then turned. Her black heels clicked across the floor as she stumbled to the doorway.

"Wait." Eric reached out and took her hand. Confusion shone in his eyes. "Miss, Marina…?"

Her gaze briefly rose to meet his. She felt the plea in her eyes: _please let me go._

A moment later, Eric lowered his gaze. "Carlotta, will you please take Miss Marina back to her room."

The maid stepped to Ariel's side. "Yes, your highness. Now come along, dear."

Ariel allowed the older woman to escort her from the dining chamber and back up to her bedroom. For the third time, Ariel was helped back into her nightgown. The routine had begun to feel familiar in the actions. Relief washed over her as the corset loosened, allowing her to breathe easier. She saw the questions in Carlotta's eyes, but even Ariel could barely articulate any answers to herself.

Ariel soon climbed into bed and started at something on the table. Somehow in the amidst everything she had grabbed the dinglehopper. Strands of her crimson hair still clung to the prongs.

"Ah, now what's-?" Carlotta picked up the dinglehopper.

Ariel grabbed the older woman's hand and shook her head. Her gaze shifted from the older woman and the fork. Within the unfamiliar world and the new conflicting emotions inside her, the silver prong instrument lifted her heart.

"Oh, dear, let me…." Carlotta's voice trailed off as she stared down at Ariel. Something akin to understanding or perhaps mere concerned pity passed through Carlotta's eyes. With a tiny nod, she set the fork back down on the bedside table.

Ariel smiled in gratitude.

Carlotta nodded and brushed a stray piece of red hair from Ariel's face. "You'll be all right."

Ariel lowered her eyes. The simple gesture stirred a warmth inside her amidst the coldness inside her. She listened and watched Carlotta bustle about the room in last minute arrangements before bidding a good night.

Ariel snuggled down beneath the covers. Her mind swam in loops, but nothing connected between the shifting emotions of joy and fear. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something glint. She rolled onto her side and watched the small flame flicker over the fork; its warm amber glow merging the cool silver.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review and let me know what you think. This chapter changed a lot, mostly with the dinner scene which I hope I pulled off all right with Ariel and her reactions. Everything, even some of these strong emotions are new to her so I think she is not able to completely process them yet.**

 **Anyway, I do hope you liked this chapter and please review. Thank you :) More coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next, though short, chapter. I own nothing, but the plot and any other non Disney characters. See Author's note below for Historical notes. I hope you enjoy.  
**

The late morning sun shone through the high windows of the study the following day. Eric paced while he read through another proposal. Yesterday had been a whirl of surprises with the girl…Marina's arrival. Concern for her well-being had clouded his thoughts, but now he needed to focus.

The parchment in his hands spoke of ways to increase the fisherman's catch and its benefits for locals and the kingdom as whole. Demark had made its fortune on the sea and trade, but even they were not safe from changes of weather or worse piracy. Out in the open water anyone was fair game to those thieves. His father continued to try and combat them, but even he found it a difficult task at the best of times. And citizens were finding their business' suffering over the last two months.

He reread the last section again.

 _ **It would please your highness to consider the offer. Our catches are depleting with speed. More man power is required if we are to have any hope of meeting our demands for ourselves and those we trade with. And with the recent attacks on our trade we seek swift action and pray God grans us this wish. It will…**_

Eric started at the light knock. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Carlotta step in with a tray and set it one of the smaller tables. The scents of fresh bread, coffee, and a bowl of porridge wafted over to him as his old nurse set the platter down. His stomach growled. He began to nibble on a slice of bread when he noted Carlotta remained by the table.

Eric swallowed the bit of bread. "What is it, Carlotta?"

His old nurse folded his hands over her apron. "I beg your pardon, your highness, but I must ask are you still planning on giving Miss Marina a tour later today?"

Eric looked up at the maid. It still amazed him how much servants could hear even without being present at times. He cleared his throat. "Um…yes, but not today. Could you convey or at least try to give my apologies to her? And how is she doing this morning?"

"She is well and resting at the moment. I believe she was just over tired yesterday at dinner."

"Perhaps," Eric allowed. He had been thinking along those same thoughts; after all it had not even been a full day since he had found her washed up on the shore. But mere exhaustion did not explain her visceral reaction when she had seen the crab dish. Even the few members of court and ambassadors who refused meat were not appalled, at least visibly, to the others enjoying the feast.

Grimsby had suggested the girl's reaction offered a hint to her origins. The most likely being England or Greece where such notions of people who non-meat dishes were more tolerated. Her pale complexion and general manners also spoke of some rank of nobility. Eric could only imagine the conflicting rumors already floating about below the stairs between the servants and even among the few members of the court at little over a day about the unexpected arrival.

He pushed those thoughts away at seeing Carlotta's expectant gaze.

Eric added. "Perhaps another day of rest will do her good. If she is interested in being up and about perhaps you could take her to the music room or show her the gardens or maybe take a walk along the…never mind. The tour will just have to wait."

Carlotta bowed her head. "Yes, your highness."

Eric turned his attention back to the papers littered across the desk, but then looked up again. "Was there something else, Carlotta?"

"Well…Eric yesterday when I went to get her ready for dinner, she….never mind. I shall look after her." She curtsied and slipped from the room.

Eric's gaze lingered on the maid's path, concerned. What had Carlotta wanted to tell him about the girl? Perhaps it had only been a nightmare. No one knew what had happened to poor girl before she had landed on the beach. But it must have been terrible. Eric, himself, had recently begun to know the darkness of the mind reliving the ship wreck within his own dreams. Grimsby and others had told him that time would heal those wounds of the soul and mind.

The same must be true for the girl too. Whatever was troubling her, Eric was at least glad to know his old nurse would watch over his guest. And rest would do her good.

His attention was soon drawn back to the documents set before him. The request for more available hands seemed reasonable enough on the surface. After all was that not at least one of the unspoken reasons the manners practiced Adscription. The official reason for this practice was to make certain there enough men around should the military require their services against an invasion. While the practice had been abolished, it was a challenge to change actual practice overnight. Pirates and other countries rarely set their sights on Denmark, but it was better to be cautious.

The 'lords and farmers' of the sea were asking for nothing new. Though any true sailor recognized the folly of man's attempted dominance of the sea. Weather it was by the power of Greek gods, pure nature, or the merking Triton himself, no mortal could bend the ocean's will. Recently though whispers, from both servant and courtier alike, of the sea's generous and merciful nature had swept through the palace. Even Carlotta could not help, but cross herself in gratitude at times. It was a miracle that saved their prince from the dark fathoms and delivered him safely ashore.

Eric shook his head at the phantom voices. _No…it was…._

A whisper of music played at his ears.

"Eric?"

Eric turned and spotted Grimsby by the door. Quickly, he gathered the documents in front of him. Shuffling the mismatched papers into clumsy pile like some school lad caught at snooping. It still amazed him, twenty-one years old and still he felt like a child.

The old adviser watched and smiled softly. "Are you all right, my boy?"

Eric felt himself tense. That same question refrain grating his ears where music had once filled them. "I'm perfectly fine, Grim. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to inform you that the council is waiting."

"Yes." _They're always waiting._ "I will be right there."

Ten minutes later, Eric entered the circled council chamber. Sunlight bounced off the smooth, unadorned white walls. The pure color and circular design of the room meant for truth within these walls. As if in protest at the odd design, four long wooden tables, though at present only two were occupied, set in an almost lopsided square formation at the center of the chamber.

Raised voice soon hushed and then fell to silence among the fourteen gathered. A few men turned to him while others had become fixated on the documents in front of them. Each of them were donned in tailored blue suits as if they were still within the city limits of _Copenhagen_ and not out in the country. Some of them Eric knew had such aspirations and treated their positions here with the same gravity.

In his usual attire of a white shirt and dark pants, it was difficult Eric knew not feel out of place within this room. Nonetheless he was their prince.

Eric strode to his own chair and turned. Back to the gathered council. "Good day, gentlemen."

"Good day, your highness," the council chorused.

Eric gestured to the assembly. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not at all. And thank you, your highness for the crab last night," one of the men said.

"I hope you enjoyed it. Which reminds me who do I have to thank for my own meal?" Eric asked.

A beery hand rose. "It was me, your highness."

Eric managed a smile. An image of Marina's distain for the dish again ran through his mind. But the man could not have known or even predicted such a reaction. "Well then I thank you. Now please continue."

Conversational debate resumed among the men.

Eric listened halfheartedly. All these issues of the larger world stage held little import out here away from the capital and other cities. Most people just wanted a safe place to raise their families and do honest hard work. But some, his father and Grimsby reminded him, could not be content unless war or other events shook the world.

All the reports soon faded even he watched the man speaking. Soon even the words had become a blur until….

The sweet melody began, as it always did, as a whisper. A prayer that had called him from death's grasp. Its tune rose like the first hints of dawn in the dark sky. Just as the sky brightened with sun, a new layer of song came. The words were a hazy, unknown to the human ears, and yet he understood. The mysterious, female voice sang with a clear softness…no yearning. He wanted to answer the voice, to quell the pain he heard within the song. It was a pain he now understood at their separation.

"Your highness?"

Eric started, yanked back to the council.

Silence had again settled over the room; all eyes fixated on him.

Grimsby took a step forward. "Are you-"

"I'm perfectly all right." Eric swallowed, shoving the melody from his mind. He stared back at the council. "Forgive me. What was it you were saying?"

A gray-haired councilman, Joren, bowed his head. His gnarled fingers folded on the table and his stiff posture made him resemble an instructor. "I was saying, your highness, that these fishermen are asking for something we cannot afford at the moment."

"How do you see that, Joren?" another man asked.

Joren stood. "With the treaty, it is impossible to say when the British will request the use of our navy-"

"Then would it not be best to have our men ready and able to fight. To show the British king that Demark can still fight for herself?" a third member, Mikkel, put in. The younger man of the two, leaned forward. He brushed a lock of brown hair from his face. Steely blue eyes locked on his 'opponent'.

"Yes, but those damned British and Frenchmen don't know when to quit. First, they take the West Indies from us in March and now our ships."

"The West indies were taken in peace," Mikkel said.

Joren scuffed. "Peace…we surrendered and we have again."

Mikkel frowned. "There was no point to fight them in the Indies. Would you have meaningless death?"

Joren shook his head. "No, but the question remains what will it be next? How long until Demark and Norway become subjects of the British? I have no doubt they are the ones truly in charge of these raids against us rather than the so claimed pirates."

"I see your concern-"

"Do you, Mikkel? How-"

"Gentlemen." Eric held up his hand. "Let's not get off course. For now we are in charge of the local populace and I have not received any word from my father or others on outside matters at present. If war is to come then we will need all the help we can get which includes food for soldiers and citizens alike. For now, I would grant the request with an understanding of that should war these men will not be enlisted in the navy as they will have already served their nation." His gaze swept over the group. "Does anyone have anything else to add?"

Eric waited with practiced composure. While agreed with Mikkel, he could not deny Joren's point on the British. Only a month or so ago, the British fleet had attacked Demark and won. To the outside world and some of the council, it appeared to have been a terrible loss. Except that the true 'crown jewels' of the sea remained within Danish control. Merchant ships and the more modern navy ships were safely tucked in the Rosekilde fjord.

Still, the amount of lives lost within the battle weighed heavily upon Eric. It was estimated between 1,600 and 1,800 of either wounded, killed, or captured from their side. Many of those men had been volunteers who had no prior war experience which only added to the pain and guilt. Why had he been saved from the sea while others perished. Logic spoke of the different circumstances, but the verdict remained the same. He had lived while others did not. He would never put someone through that again if it could be helped. Again, the mysterious voice played in the corners of his mind.

Joren hesitated momentarily and then nodded. "I concur, your highness."

"Yes, my prince," Mikkel said.

A few more mumbles of agreement answered.

Eric nodded and then excused himself. Walking swiftly from the room, he tried to ignore the looks he received.

"Eric." Grimsby called. "Wait a moment."

The prince slowed, but didn't turn around.

"Your highness….Eric, what is wrong?"

"Grim, please don't." Eric turned back. "I know I should be paying more attention."

"That is hardly my concern. I know you pay attention. However, to just doze off like that. It-"

"I know, Grim. I'm sorry."

"To be honest I am quite impressed with how you handled the rest of the meeting in there." The adviser moved to his side and laid a hand on Eric's shoulder. "But it's more than that, my boy. Please talk to me."

Eric shrugged. What was the point? He already knew Grimsby's opinion on what had happened that night. He could no more change the older man's mind then his own. Again, he heard the faint trace of the mysterious tune playing at the corners of his mind.

"Or go out for some fresh air. You have already told the council your thoughts on the matter," Grimsby said.

Eric nodded. Perhaps some fresh air would do him some good.

Sunlight sparkled upon the ocean. Though the gentle lapping of the waves did little to calm him as he paced, collecting tiny stones.

An hour later, he flicked his wrist and watched the last smooth stone bounce twice before it found its home at the bottom of the sea. What in heaven's name was wrong with him? For a third time, this week, he had been called back to present activities. Why could he not get this mysterious girl and her song out of his mind? There were far more important matters to tend with.

His gaze rose to the open horizon. Joren's words come back to him. Despite his claims, a twist of unease filled Eric's stomach. How long until the British or the sails of pirates darkened the horizon?

XxX

Grimsby watched from one of the high windows as the prince paced by the shore. It was the stretch of land where he had found the prince after the storm. God had been gracious when he had spared the prince's life, but at what cost? More and more he watched the prince lose himself in day dreams or turn at the sound of something not there. How long until something happened as he the prince tried to follow this phantom girl?

His scanned the shore watching the waves flow and ebb. A shiver ran down his spine as the image of fire and emerald shining in the sun came into his mind again. It must have been a trick of the light, nothing more. But the talk of sailors continued to swirl in his mind: of the bewitching sirens who lurked in the dark depths. For now though, he would just observe and advise and pray that common sense would prevail.

 **Now I am not a historian, but here are the _very basics_ of things mentioned within this chapter. If anyone has corrections on historical fact please feel free to send me a private message. I tried to get these things right, but somethings may have slipped my notice.  
**

 **Historical note 1: Adscription was a form of serfdom in Denmark that began in 1733. It was system which tied the men to the land as there had been a crisis in farming. It then added the landlords and military have these men if the need arose to fight. There was an age range for the men which changed three times. In 1764, it was from 4 to 40 of age. Now men could purchase their freedom, but like many serfdom practices it was not easy to do. Officially the practice was abolished in 1800, but it took longer for it to become a reality.  
**

 **Historical note 2: The conversation the council has within the chapter is about the first Battle of Copenhagen in 1801. On April 2nd, the British attacked the city and won. This victory gave the British control of the Danish navy and merchant ships. The British wanted this to keep control from the French. Now the bit about the "hidden" ships on the Danish side came from Wikipedia so take that will a grain of salt.**

 **Historical note 3: In March 1801, Denmark did summit St. Thomas (which at that point was part of what was known as the West Indies) to the British without any shots being fired. Only about a year later though in April 1802, the British remained St. Thomas back to Denmark.**

 **Now I am not aiming for for this be a historical piece, but I do like, when I can, to ground my stories in a time period. So, these facts I have brought up while important background, will not truly impact the plot. And I do not know that anyone had those fears of Britain seeking to conquer Denmark as Joren, but I do not think it's an impossible fear given the British Empire and the recent events which had taken place.  
**

 **Also I wanted to give Eric some "backstory" so that it wasn't like he's just on vacation and he is a prince after all.  
**

 **Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you and more coming soon :).  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Quick note, readers please go back and read the end of the last chapter as I added an important piece which will come into play later in the story. I own nothing, except the plot and any other characters not within the Little Mermaid world. Enjoy this chapter.**

 _Grapes are delicious!_ Ariel declared to herself as she picked a tenth one from the breakfast tray. Popping the plump green morsel into her mouth, she savored the combined sweet and sour flavor. Its more watery substance a nice change from tea as well. Her own reflection shone her delight at the new discovery, the first of the day. She had risen early, unable to sleep. A calming breeze caressed her cheek as she watched the horizon lighten with the dawn. Its first rays breaking through her darkened mood.

Today would be a good one.

She sighed in contentment and picked up the dinglehopper. The silver utensil easily running a fine path through her hair. What did sleep matter when she had this whole new world to explore? Her reflected gaze rose briefly at the sound of the door opening.

"Good morning." A quick patter of footsteps followed. "Ah, here now let me help you."

Calloused and firm fingers gently pulled the fork free and set it aside. Ariel watched the older woman's reflection as she picked up the brush and began to comb.

"I see you found your breakfast. I hope you enjoyed it."

Ariel smiled and took another bite.

"I shall send your compliments to the Louie."

Ariel nodded.

Carlotta continued to brush her hair. "And now I'm sorry to say this, but Prince Eric must decline…um, postpone…there will be no tour today, Miss Marina. I hope that you're not too disappointed, dear."

Ariel nodded, grasping the overall message from Eric's name and the saddened tone within the maid's voice. In the midst of her conflicting emotions, she had almost forgotten the tour of the kingdom or rather the village Eric had offered only yesterday. How much had changed in a few short hours? She grinned to herself as her toes wiggled. A lot had changed indeed.

Half an hour later, the two women strode down the western wing of the palace. The dark green hem of Ariel's new gown shuffled with each step. She moved carefully to keep herself from tripping. Occasionally, she picked up a piece of the fabric to help her descend the stairs; though Carlotta firmly reminded her to keep the hem just above the ground. A proper young lady did not reveal her ankles.

 _What is the point of having legs if they are covered from the world?_ Ariel wondered. Still, she followed the instruction. Perhaps it was just a silly human custom.

Numerous servants passed them. Each one tossed a glance at the new gust, but no one said a word as they scurried to complete their tasks. Ariel smiled at everyone, but their curious looks unnerved her. Had she done something wrong without realizing it? Was she not holding her gown properly? Surely Carlotta would have said something about it.

She longed to ask, but something kept her back. Despite her known oddness under the sea, she had never felt the type of stares which came her way before; one of mild interest combined with mistrust or perhaps jealousy.

"We are preparing for the King and Queen's arrival next month," Carlotta explained.

 _King and Queen? Eric's parents?_ Her heart fluttered for a second. _What will they think of me?_

"But these rooms are for our visiting guests," Carlotta continued. "There was slight change of plans, but I think their Majesties will still enjoy the entertainment we were able to find on such short notice."

Ariel nodded.

"Now then what shall we do today?" Carlotta asked.

Ariel listened as the maid listed various activities and places to see both within and beyond the palace walls. Each one sounded more exciting than the last that her mind swam with all the new areas to explore. How was it possible that this world could be so much bigger than the sea?

They just turned down another hallway when Ariel stopped and listened. Floating along the hall, like a sweet current, music soon embraced her. She followed the melody as if pulled by an invisible string. The tune itself was unknown to her, but still the song called her. Music's familiarity a comfort within the bit world she had entered.

Coming to a set of double doors, she peeked through the crack. Her eyes saw only the color of dark blue uniforms, but her ears caught a glimpse of paradise. Above the wind instruments a beautiful soprano rose. The voice soared as if it could break through the ceiling and reach the sky. Rawness scorched her throat unable to answer the singer's song.

Moments later, the singer's voice faded allowing the melody control. Its tune rose to a sweeping crescendo and then dove into soothing phrase. The notes like a calming breeze after a storm. Once more, the string of music tugged at her and drew her inside the chamber. Her gaze swept across the interior, drinking in the scene before her as the music continued to hum in her ears.

The chamber itself was small and rectangular. A few chairs and other instruments had been pushed back along the far wall. Their shapes hard to make out from the shadows, though one looked vaguely familiar to her as it stood up right against the wall. A second later though she was lost to the music itself once more.

Deep, rich melodies echoed off the smooth, white unadorned walls. Each note filled the chamber with the full force of the size of the song. Sixteen musicians stood in a semi-circle on a small dais with music stands set before them. Nimble fingers played upon wooden snuffplates while others held sticks which slid across strings in quick and then slow procession. Uniforms of dark blue clothed each man. Complexions of different shades of brown marked each face she saw, except three. The conductor wore a coat of black with his gray hair tied at the nape. His bony fingers clutched the baton with a fierce grip. Despite his age, the man commanded respect. The baton his hand almost scripting each note to the page of air in front of him.

Off to the right, a middle-aged, pale skinned, blonde man stood at attention, dressed in jacket of deep green and the same customary dark fins human men wore. His own round eyes observed the musicians with mild interest.

The third man was younger and shared the darker complexion of the musicians. Still, the man had a boarder build. His brown hair combed back and his own cloths appeared tailored for him in colors of white and red. Though for all his fancier, he kept his head low. Slim fingers tapped lightly against a cup, keeping the tempo of the song. His lips mouthed along to the piece.

Ariel looked again, but the singer had already disappeared as the last lingering notes of music faded.

Heads bobbed over their wooden instruments rose as one and turned to her.

Ariel attempted a smile and a tiny wave.

The conductor turned. His thin lips pursed at the interruption. He waved the small baton, as though there was a pesky fly attached to it, muttering in another tongue.

"Pardon me, Signore" Carlotta curtsied.

The blonde man hurried over. "Miss Carlotta, what Signore wishes to know is why the interruption."

"Yes, Karl, I gathered as much." Carlotta turned back to the conductor. "Pardon us, Signore. Miss Marina, a gust of the prince, and….I think she just wanted to see and listen to your music."

The conductor scowled at the remark and spoke in broken words. "We're…middle… a rehearsal."

"Si, Signore." Karl turned. "Please, Carlotta. The musicians need to practice more for their performance."

"Yes, I can see." Carlotta took a step back and turned. "Come, miss…?"

Ariel ignored the request; her attention absorbed in the musical instruments which had been set aside. A dark wooden rod lay limp beside its larger music companion. The wide wooden base a shade or two brighter than the rod. Thin strings ran from the middle and up to a narrow neck. Was it some type of horizontal harp? And how did a rod fit in to play such an instrument? Her fingers slid across one of the strings. Its stiff, though fragile wire felt cold beneath her fingertips.

"What… you doing?" One of the musicians stepped over and snatched the wooden tube from the chair.

Ariel flinched at the harsh words and instantly drew her hand back. Her right hand almost cradled against her chest as though the instrument had scorched her skin. What had she done wrong? Did he think she was trying to play it? Her own attempts at playing an instrument had mostly ceased at her complete failure to perform on the sea calliope. Though she still tried to play the stringameger she had found once in a while, but with no teacher it had become harder and harder to focus.

But even so, she had barely touched the musician's instrument. The older man's disapproving gaze cut into her even after he turned from her.

Ice slid down her spine as she surveyed the men assembled. That instinct to flee fluttered in her heart. She wanted to question the man, but the words were stolen even from her mind as the chamber began to shrink around her.

"Oh, don't be harsh on her, Bernado," a female voice called. "She didn't mean any harm I'm sure, si?"

Ariel spun and saw a middle aged dark-haired woman. Her round face was lightly powered. Sharp hazel eyes narrowed on the one she accused. Behind her, two younger girls stood in the threshold. Each of these women wore identical white from their gowns to the thin slippers. Only the different ribbons and style of their hair, now pulled back into loose buns, separated one from the others.

Homesickness sparked lightly inside Ariel. The woman who had spoken seemed to have the same air of no nonsense as Attina had while the other two reminded her of younger versions of her other sisters. Would she ever see any of them again? They had never been all that close, but in this moment, she missed them.

Carlotta again curtsied. "Pardon us, Madonna. We were just-"

The women waved away the apology. "No, that's all right. I'm glad to have someone interested in musica."

"Si," the other two women chorused.

Ariel smiled as the conductor began to mumble to himself.

The unspoken leader of the trio of women stepped toward her. Her hazel eyes softened. "Pardon Maestro Scala. He's impatient and rude when it comes to people interrupting him. Now who are you, la Signorina?"

Ariel blinked. The thick accent blended the words into a string of sound. Still, there was a lyrical quality to the speech that hummed in her ears. What was the native tongue of these women and musicians?

Carlotta moved to Ariel's side and smiled. "Signorina, this is Miss Marina. She is a guest of Prince Eric. Marina meet Signorina Isabella Donatelli."

Ariel smiled.

"So, you…coming to the concerto, si?" the pink ribbon and curly haired girl asked. "You'll enjoy it."

Ariel blinked. _What concert?_

"If she's a guest then si, la Signorina Marina will come, Teresa." The blue-ribbon girl answered.

"I was only asking, Felice." Pink ribbon, Teresa, playfully shoved the other girl.

"Teresa, Felice stop this now. That's no way to behave," Isabella tsked lightly. "Would you behave that way during a concenrto?"

The two younger girls shook their heads.

"A concerto, si. Rehearse now" Meastro Scala said. His gaze turned to the quiet man in the corner. "Roberto?"

The younger man, Roberto, straightened.

Scala frowned and again waved the thin stick at Carlotta.

Carlotta only smiled. "We didn't mean to interrupt you. Please continue."

"Si." The Maestro waved the wand at the girls

Carlotta gently took Ariel by the arm and led her back out into the hall.

Ariel briefly glanced back over her shoulder as the first strings of music began again. The same soprano's voice rose again. Ariel grinned.

"Don't mind those Italians, dear. They're all obsessed with their music. As if they are only ones to appreciate it. They should be thrilled that you have taken such an interest." Carlotta paused in the small tirade. "Have you ever been to Italy, Miss Marina?"

Ariel blinked. _Italy? What's that?_

"You just seemed to recognize the tune."

Ariel blushed and shook her head. The tune and words were as foreign to her, but the overall language of music was universal.

Carlotta pursed her lips and then nodded to herself. "Come let me show you something."

The maid led Ariel back into the large library. Her fingers drummed across the book spines before she plucked one off the shelf.

Ariel grinned and stepped over the table as Carlotta pointed to a spot on one of the pages. Dark lines covered most of the large parchment in various shapes. Minute words were scripted within each shape.

Ariel's gaze soon found the place Carlotta had indicated. Her fingers attempted to trace the peculiar shape. Where had she seen such a shape before? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carlotta shifted; her fins clicked against the wooden floor. She grinned and traced the area a third time, noting the resemblance to a heeled shoe. How strange very indeed.

"There." Carlotta's finger tapped the spot again. "That is Italy. Have you ever been there, Miss Marina?"

Ariel shook her head.

"Well then," Carlotta swept her arm out over the entire flattened world in front of them. "Where do you live?"

Ariel bent down again, examining the map again. Each shape marked separate territories. Her tutors had shone her similarly marked pages when they discussed the seven seas and the official boarders of Atlantica. She traced the edge of the massive shape of land and then her fingers moved like a crab out into the open space to where she guessed the boarders of her father's kingdom to be.

Confusion laced Carlotta's voice. "That's the Atlantic Ocean."

The second to last word hummed in Ariel's ears. She began to point enthusiastically at the page and paused. Could…should she tell Carlotta where her home was? No matter how nice she was, the maid was still human.

"Do you mean you live out there?" Carlotta asked.

Ariel drew her hand away from the paper sea and shook her head. She attempted an embarrassed smile.

The maid's eyes softened. Carefully, she reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Dear girl, do you mean you travelled from the sea? A ship wreck?"

Ariel shrugged. What could she say even if she had the words?

"No matter right now, dear." Carlotta smiled. "Shall we go and get some lunch?"

XxX

Ariel glanced over her shoulder to the empty hallway. She grinned to her herself. The old spark of adventure ignited inside her, but with a twitch of sadness. Despite his fears, she knew Flounder would have enjoyed these explorations. How often had they slipped off to explore possible forbidden places? Only now she made her way alone back to the music room. Carlotta had left her to her own devices for the time being while she finished up some other tasks she had. And Eric was still busy with his own tasks though the maid assured Ariel he would be along soon.

For now, Ariel relished the freedom to explore on her own.

At the double doors, she stopped and listened. Silence. The musicians were most likely all having something to eat. She sighed with almost relief. The look of mistrust from one of the musicians sent a shiver through her. Perhaps this was a mistake, but curiosity won over her fears. Carefully, she pushed open the door and slipped inside.

The chamber itself seemed much larger now without all the musicians. The chairs and the various other instruments had been set back in place. Ariel stepped over the dais and looked over each one until her eyes settled….

Her heart leapt. A stringager was here. She moved over, admiring the massive instrument. Intricate designs lined the dark wood. Forty-seven strings stood at attention within the wooden frame.

Gingerly, she laid her hand against the instrument. Each firm, cold wire pierced the small cuts across her fingers. It was as if the instrument itself dared her to play. She bit her lip and plucked one of the cords. The clear twang of the string echoed within the chamber and her heart. Carefully, she sat down and let out anther tiny sigh. She had not noticed how tired her feet were in her explorations.

Tentatively, she began to strum. Her confidence grew with stroke of the strings.

Footsteps sounded near the door.

Ariel bolted to her feet and spun, knocking back against the stringagier in her haste. She felt it wobble, its wide base somehow unstable, a second before it crashed upon the floor with a resounding clang.

Ariel winced and moved swiftly to lift it back up.

Large, brown hands slid beneath the instrument to her right.

Ariel glanced over and saw the young man from before. His combed brown hair was now a tangle and his pressed shirt had a few wrinkles. But the man didn't seem to notice as he helped her lift the stringager back to its proper place.

Ariel blushed and strummed the instrument again. A wave of relief washed over her as she noted that it remained uninjured. She strummed a few more time and then turned back to him, offering a smile of gratitude.

The man only smiled stiffly back at her. His dark brown eyes were hard though from her incompetence or indifference she could not tell. Again, that uneasy feeling crept through her as the man studied her. What was he looking for? Then quickly and without a word, he turned, stepped away, and bent down to the floor again.

Ariel looked and noted the discarded music sheets that littered the floor. The man must have dropped them when he came to assist her. What was his name? And what was his role here? Was he an assistant or just a lover of music like her? She stepped forward to help him, but another voice called.

"Roberto, what are-?" Isabella paused and curtsied. "Oh, pardon me, Singorina."

Ariel took a step back, embarrassed.

"Do you play, Singorina Marina?" Isabella asked, studying the stringagager. "The harp is a beautiful instrument."

 _Stringager…harp_. The shorter, simple word fit the instrument. Ariel hesitated and then nodded.

Isabella clapped her hands. "Oh, I knew it. What songs do you know?"

Ariel bit her lip. She had not lied about playing, but there had been no formal training. Sebastian had been adamant that he wouldn't teach her. Mostly she had just toyed with the strings to make different musical patterns rather than an actual song. Besides most musical pieces she knew had a vocal section to them and there was no human equivalent to those songs.

She shook her head.

Isabella nodded to herself. Taking a step back, she gestured. "Show me what you can."

Ariel grinned, eager for an audience. She took a seat and again laid her hands upon the strings and strummed a tiny piece.

Isabella smiled. "You…how do you say….have music in your soul. I hear it. What about you, Roberto?"

Roberto nodded and began to shuffle through the recollected sheets of music.

"And you like to play, si?" Isabella asked.

Ariel smiled, hesitantly. Would she get the chance?

"Si, Maestro Scala could teach you." Isabella smiled. "Would you like that, Signora Marina?"

 _Maestro Scala?_ Ariel shifted and rested her hand against the stringager…harp. The conductor's mannerisms and hard, though lyrical, speech remind her of Sebastian in one of his irritated fits. And given Scala's dismissive behavior of her for just listening to his musicians' play, it is hard to imagine that he would consent to teach her at all. But the possibility of playing at all warmed her. It would also give her feet a rest from exploring.

She looked over at Isabella and nodded.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I always thought Ariel held a passion for music almost on the level of her love of humanity and so wanted to add that into this story. And no the singer will be revealed soon and it will play a bigger role. And there will no be love triangles. Oh and yes I know Eric and Ariel are meant to be together, but I think other people can also have moments with Ariel. But don't worry I have special scenes for Ariel and her prince. Please let me know what you thought and more coming soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter.I own nothing, but the original characters not within the film. The little Mermaid belongs to Disney and Hans Christian Anderson. I hope you enjoy this, I know, short chapter.**

"No, Signora Marina." Maestro Scala waved his baton as if swiping away a pesky fly of musical notes she had just attempted to play. He took a deep breath and pointed to the music sheets set on the stand between instructor and newest pupil. "Here. Read first."

Ariel grimaced at her mistake. Only a week had passed, but she saw a few more wrinkles on the conductor's face. Was she such a terrible student? Through all this time, he had seen not an ounce of musical ability. Half the time, she wondered why he had offered to teach her at all.

Carefully, she bent closer to the sheets of music. Four rectangle boxes sat upon the page with four horizontal lines running across the top and bottom of each frame. Numerous small dots and black lines lay over the horizontal lines in a loose pattern. How could anyone read this? In Atlantica, if music was written at all, the musical notations consisted of single curled and scripted lines with a few dark dots or clear circles to represent the flow of the song for both the conductor and performer. Humans seemed to make things needlessly complicated for themselves. Perhaps this had been a mistake after all.

"Read." The small command came again.

Ariel tried to recall what Isabella had told of the notations which dotted the page. Each symbol represented a note for an instrument or a singer to hit within the octave. In concept, the former mermaid understood as to her amazement humans and the creatures of sea used the same core notes for their music. But the knowledge did little to help her now.

Tentatively, she plucked one string of the harp.

Maestro Scala pointed to one of the dots. "That an E. Wanted D note."

A light lump formed in her throat. Scales were the basis for any form of music. She secretly savored the time she practiced them; listening as her voice rose higher and higher with each note of the scale. During certain songs, it almost seemed as though her voice longed to reach beyond the sea up to the heavens. And now…

The strange wet sensation came again to her eyes though she had not fallen or hurt herself. Quickly, she blinked them away. What did she have to be sad over? She had done the impossible in receiving her legs, she could master this instrument. Laughter silently filled herself. How could she have such mastery of melodies within herself, but a simple instrument constantly fought against her?

Maestro Scala's stare bore into her; impatient to heat her play or attempt it at least.

She swallowed. A spark of unease filled her as she left hand slid across her stomach. The firm corset encasing her waist calmed the momentary flutter. Glancing over at him again, she recognized the look of an instructor. It was a look of excepted action, waiting for the pupil to act, nothing more. Sebastian had often given her and her sisters such looks when they were not preforming at their best - which for the crab was quite often, especially in Ariel's case.

Ariel smiled softly at the memory and took a deep breath. _I can do this._

Her fingers lightly traced the other cords and then strummed one of the lower and shorter ones. Its sound deeper than the previous note. She glanced up at the conductor and saw the tiniest nod of exasperated approval.

"Good…again and go up for the scale."

Ariel's brows furrowed at the instruction, but she complied. Each plucked string seemed to grow from the last one.

"Good, practice scale."

Ariel again complied. Her soft fingertips lightly protested, but she ignored it. The excitement of playing such an instrument outweighed the mild pain as she continued to practice the scales. She even soon found herself improvising with the different notes to create new, though very simple, music of her own.

"No, practice right." Maestro Scala said, waving his baton at her again.

Ariel's fingers stilled against the cords. Sheepishly, she looked up at the conductor and tried to show apology.

"She's doing just fine, Maestro."

Ariel turned and saw Isabella standing in the threshold of the practice music chamber. Donned in a simple yellow gown complicating her in the way Ariel's red gown did not. Soft brown hair had been swept up into a bun while small ringlets dangled around her ears.

She strode forward with purpose. "And how are you like the harp, Singoria?"

Ariel smiled and nodded.

Maestro Scala, behind her, began speaking rapidly in the lyrical language…Italian was what Carlotta had called it. His words rolled over her, but the almost disapproving tone crossed any barriers.

Ariel watched Isabella instead. Over the last week her skills at reading facial expressions had grown. But the singer's face showed only mild surprise and then folded into a look of contented ease as she waited for the conductor to finish. Perhaps she was as used to Scala's tirades as Ariel had become to Sebastian's outbursts. Though Ariel could admit to herself that she didn't possess the patience the singer displayed.

After a moment, Isabella turned to Ariel. "Maestro Scala says you need to practice more to read the notes."

Ariel frowned. Why did she have to bother with the strange and complex musical notions?

Isabella's lips lifted gently at the corners, perhaps catching the unspoken question. "You want to play, si?"

Again, Ariel nodded.

"Then you must learn to do it properly." Her smile grew. "Though I don't see why when woman cannot compose their own music."

Maestro Scala gave a light chuckle and shook his head; as though the idea of a woman composer was the most humorous thing in the world.

Isabella. took a step closer to the miniature stage "Is it time for practice, Maestro?"

"Si, si." Scala inclined his head to Ariel and then batted his baton in her direction again.

Ariel stood, gave a small smile, and attempted a curtsy - as she had seen others do- to her new instructor. Her legs twisted slightly in the heavy skirts of the red gown and stumbled to the side.

"Signoria, are you well?"

Heat rushed to Ariel's face. Why as she so clumsy? She pulled away from Isabella and bowed her head in apology. She expected to see the confused or the disapproving faces the servants tried to hide whenever she slipped either physically or in just proper manners of a human. Instead, she saw genuine concern from the older woman.

"Signoria Marina, you all right?"

Ariel nodded and offered a tiny smile. It was a little thing, but the kindness in those simple words warmed her heart.

Seconds later, the other performers and musicians strode into the room. They spoke quietly amongst themselves, taking little notice of Ariel. Even Isabella soon moved away from her and over to the others. Her more emphasized speech melted as she slipped back the lyrical flow of her native tongue. A swell of excitement hovered beneath the hushed conversations of the performers. Only three more days their Majesties would be making a visit to the castle.

Maestro Scala glanced over at all. "Signoria, practice. Tomorrow."

Ariel nodded and smiled softly to herself at the less clumsy curtsy she offered to her instructor. But the maestro had already turned his attention elsewhere. Her hand briefly rose, the simple question burned her lips: can I stay? Ever since she heard the bright soprano and the orchestra, she longed to watch one of the rehearsals to find the voice, but no one had given her such an honor.

Sensing her gaze, one of other musicians turned to her. His jolly smile slid into a gentle scowl of disapproval on his face as he waved in the direction of the door.

Ariel bowed her head and turned bumped into another. She stepped back and bit her lip as Roberto fumbled with the music sheets in his hands. The tall dark-haired man blinked and then bowed his head in her direction.

Ariel quickly stepped aside.

Roberto tossed her an apologetic smile as he passed her.

"Oh, miss Marina, there you are, dear." Carlotta hurried over to her. "How did your lesson go?"

Ariel sighed and shrugged.

"Well now don't take it to heart. I'm certain you will improve." She wrapped an arm lightly around her shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze. "Now then you must be hungry, yes?"

A rumbling stomach answered for her.

"I thought so. Now his highness wishes you to join him for a brief luncheon if you would like."

Ariel nodded, smiling.

Following the maid, Ariel found her mind wondering. What sort of food would today bring? Would it be an old favorite of Eric's or something completely new? She loved the discovery of new dishes the chef prepared. Each of them were light offerings of some form of warmed, favored water known as soup or leafy plant dishes.

The imagined scents of food carried her into the dining chamber. Just like the first evening, she spotted Eric only a moment after entering the room. His usual attire of a white shirt and dark pants remained, but this time pressed and fitted. A few messy curls of dark hair were the only outward sign of unease as he stared out the massive windows out toward the sea. What did he see as she stared out toward the horizon? Did his mind spin with the call of adventure while ignoring the marvels which lay within the palace itself? Or was his mind battling all the duties a royal must contend with?

Carlotta cleared her throat and stepped forward carefully. "Eric?"

The prince remained silent.

Eric shook his head, as though clearing a daydream, but still his attention remained focused on the world outside.

"Is everything-?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Eric said, a note of exasperation beneath his words.

Ariel almost flinched at its hint of harshness.

"What is it, Carlotta?"

"Miss Marina, is here." The maid rested a hand on Ariel's arm and smiled.

Eric blinked as if seeing her for the first time. "Oh, miss Marina, please forgive me."

Ariel swallowed and managed a tiny nod.

"Please forgive me." He moved to the table and pulled out her chair. "I have a lot on my mind at the moment I fear."

Ariel nodded again as she slid into the offered seat. Would he share his thoughts with her? Studying him now, she noticed the tiny mask of circles beneath his eyes. The tousled hair a mark of uneasy sleep. Still his smile was pleasant when he turned to her. "I trust you had a good morning."

Ariel smiled. Her fingers fiddled through the air as she mimed playing a harp.

"Lessons are going well?"

She nodded.

"Good. Did you play a lot where you come from?"

 _I sang._ She took a dep breath; trying to calm the aching pain in her heart.

An uncomfortable, though familiar, silence settled between them. The midday meal had become a routine before he was called away to attend royal duties. Questions continued to burn on her tongue, but she found no way to voice them.

Slow, but sure footsteps soon stepped over and delivered the midday meal. Platters of cheese, fruit, and bread filled the table. A heavy new scent wafted through the air as another dish was set down. In the center thin sliced pieces of what she had learned to be meat set upon a plate. Except for the appetizing smell, the sliced meat resembled rocks to her.

"I hope you like this. It's a favorite of mine." He served her a piece of the meat. "It's called flaesk. It's from a pig."

Flaesk, the word rolled over in her mind. The flat dark piece of some unknown pig lay flat on her dish now. How did one eat such large slices? Was it like some large oyster shell for the smaller bit of meat inside? She lightly poked at it with her fork and found it be more tender than she thought.

Her gaze shifted over to Eric as he cut into the meat set on his own plate. Cautiously, she picked up the slim utensil and copied Eric's movements. Her index finger pressed gently along the miniature grooves of the instrument and cut into the thin slice.

Ariel winced and dropped the knife. Its soft clank against the table barely registered; her gaze locked on her finger. Tiny droplets of blood fell silently onto the cooked meat. Only a second later, she pressed her thumb against the injury. Her nose tickled in anticipation for the dangerous coppery smell of blood to float around them, but the scent never came.

"Miss Marina, are you alright?"

Ariel glanced between the prince and her finger, confused. Carefully, she lifted her thumb and stared at the tiny wound. Only a tinkle of blood remained.

"Here."

Ariel glanced back and saw the prince holding a small white piece of cloth. Confusion swam through her. What did he want? Slowly, she held out her hand toward him almost like a child.

A conflicting surge swam through her. The unease hovered just beneath the spark of warmth which pulsed through her beneath his light touch.

"Eric, I beg your pardon, but you must come." Grimsby said, entering the room. His purple tie had become undone.

The prince turned to his adviser. "What is it, Grim?"

"Joren and Mikkel are bringing the council to war."

"And how am I meant to help? They're quarrels are nothing new."

"No, but this must be stopped."

Eric sighed, setting the cloth aside. "Oh, very well. Please pardon me, Miss Marina."

Ariel nodded as he stood and strode from the room followed closely by the old adviser. She watched and listened until even his footsteps had vanished. Even in the silence, her mind spun with new questions she could barely answer.

A light rumble sounded from her stomach.

Her eyes cast about for a simpler meal and fell upon the plump green grapes. She plucked one, enjoying the watery firmness between her fingers. Seconds later, she threw the small fruit away as if it had burned her. Its sweet juice slid into the opened cut. She winced and grabbed the discarded handkerchief. Pressing the cloth to her finger, she recalled the black spotted cloth after her mistake at testing the ink. Only this time the cloth was stained red.

 **I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it. And yes Eric may seem distant, but his and Ariel's relationship is different at this point in the story. Please send a review and let me know what you think. A longer chapter will be coming soon.**


End file.
